starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Empire Armed Forces
A mix of ships and servicebeings from all signatory states, the Jade Empire Armed Forces may be the most heterogeneous in the galaxy. Most JEAF uniforms are black. Facilities and Shipyards Note: these facilities are of widely varying sizes. Joy Yards: There is a substantial orbital shipyard at Joy, as well as a groundside manufacturing portion. These constitute the largest shipyard in JE space. Slips: A handful of slips were built at one point or another near various Jade Worlds colonies. These slips were mostly cannibalized or transported to bring the Isen and Trevel'ka yards to working capacity. Trevel'ka Yards: The Uul'ba-Rai shipyards, although damaged during the rebellion that produced the Rai Republic, have been repaired; they also involve a substantial groundside manufacturing base. Isen Yards: The main shipyards of the Isen Star Empire were severely damaged during the Isen Civil War. They were partially repaired by the Bandit Kingdoms regime, and inclusion of slips from colony worlds has brought the Isen yards to functioning status. By most standards, these shipyards are small. Complex Miyamoto: A small shipyard complex in a classified location, Miyamoto is home to a majority of the JEAF's naval research and development. It generally focuses on reverse engineering and starfighter technology. Halcyon Yards: The Kingdom of Halcyon shipyards are hidden in deep space. Navy Note: the blasts fired by Jade Empire turbolasers and ion cannons are generally blue-white. Turbolaser blasts are somewhat shorter and fatter than ion cannon fire; otherwise, they are difficult to differentiate. JE ships include representatives of: Capital Sanchin-class Carrier Nodachi-class Star Destroyer Raklem-class Assault Cruiser Mercy-class Hospital Ship Guardian-class Battlecruiser Black Star Dreadnaught Kryse-class Cruiser Nession-class Cruiser Jurgen Brigand-class Carrier Bushi-class Cruiser Renaissance-class Frigate Kusarigama-class Frigate Vision-class Corvette Nunchaku-class Corvette Sandian Patrol Frigate Sandian Missile Corvette Black Nova/Bandit Kingdoms corvette Luclin Warbird Assorted Xen'Chi vessels Cold Hunter Vessel Cold Digester Vessel Xenovore Hunter Ship Starfighters Dactyl Starfighter/Sandian Dart Starcatcher Fighter Shuriken Space Superiority Fighter Sandian Stinger Fighters Sandian Zealot Fighters Sandian Dragoon Bombers Sandian Stalker Fighters Kiai'ta-class Space Superiority Fighter Tanto-class Interceptor Naginata-class Bomber Marauder Assault Fighter Assorted Black Nova/Bandit Kingdoms/Isen starfighters Assorted RUS starfighters and atmospheric fightercraft TIE Line Fighter Xenovore Starfighter Xen'Chi Clawcraft Transports and Small Craft Brood-class Fleet Tender Obsidian-class Transport Shieldwall-class Patrol Cruiser Redletter-class Boarding/Landing Craft Haze-class Dropship SAR-Alpha SAR-Beta Whirlwind-class Assault Courier Sangraal-class Combat Cloud Car Assorted Sandian, Isen and RUS small craft Lone Scout-A *note: although frequently used for exploration, these craft may also be refitted for search and rescue Navy Personnel The standard naval training program is augmented by rotation on a naval vessel. Three months of groundside training is followed by another three months of provisional crew status on a ship of the line, then another two months of more specialized training. The standard naval sidearm is a variable-setting Naval Blaster. Heavier weapons are kept in onboard lockers. Navy dress uniform includes a sword or swords of the bearer’s choice, usually one of four options. *The jiann, a straight-bladed, single-edge, one-handed sword *The paired kiai’ta and makizash: curved, single-edged, one long and one short *One or two Joyite short swords: heavy, double-edged *Sabre: curved, single-edged Jedi Knights, Level Three graduates (Patriots) and qualified others are permitted to carry a lightsabre instead of a dress sword. It should be noted that the engineering staff of JEAF ships and naval bases may be the best in the galaxy. As the navy uses ships from many different cultures and tech bases - the Uul'ba-Rai, the Xenovores, the Joyites and the Cold being the most prominent examples, all of whom developed their technology independently - a JEAF engineer is often responsible for jury-rigging, patchwork, improvisation and all-out invention in order to make components and programming cooperate. JEAF ships generally carry more engineers, proportionally speaking, than any other ship. To a JEAF engineer, it doesn't matter if he has to fit an extragalactic Xenovore power cell to a Xen'Chi weapon using Rai focusing circuits with Jadeworlder programming and have it make sense to a crewer from the Isen Star Empire. It may take him a little longer, but he'll do it. Army Personnel Breakdown Ground Specs Infantry, light and heavy cavalry, artillery and engineering troopers undergo a standard three-month training period. This includes discipline, physical conditioning, basic combat training, small-unit tactics and basic technical competency. In keeping with the 'warrior' rather than 'soldier' mentality, the program is carefully calibrated to not turn recruits into killing machines. Afterwards, they participate in a nine-week station-specific program, making for a total training period of just over five months. The standard infantry weapons are .26 caliber slugthrowers using Joyite technology. They have as few moving parts as possible, and no electronics except the scope's enhancements. Joyite soldiers use a larger pistol and rifle than their human compatriots, but if necessary humans and Joyites can use each other's weapons and gear. Squad Heavy Automatic Slugthrowers are usually assigned to Joyites, but the SHAS is light enough to be used by a human, minus some of the ammunition. The Army uses a variety of grenades, in standard shells that can be thrown by hand or loaded into a magrail launcher attachment for a rifle. *Fragmentation: a mainstay. *Flashbang: as commonly used as frag grenades, flashbangs reflect the JW philosophy of overwhelming nonlethal force. *Baradium (thermal detonator): the sector is rich in the raw materials for baradium, making thermal detonators much more available than normal. *Incendiary: not often used. *Stun gas: nearly as common as flashbangs, for the same reason, these grenades will incapacitate almost any carbon-based life form in seconds. *EMP: electromagnetic pulses disable blasters, personal electronics, and local shipboard systems, but not Jade Empire infantry sidearms. Army dress uniform includes a sword or swords of the bearer’s choice, usually one of four options. *The jiann, a straight-bladed, single-edge, one-handed sword *The paired kiai’ta and makizash: curved, single-edged, one long and one short *One or two Joyite short swords: heavy, double-edged *Sabre: curved, single-edged Jedi Knights, Level Three graduates (Patriots) and qualified others are permitted to carry a lightsabre instead of a dress sword. Boarding Trooper Specs Guard boarding troopers are typically outfitted with a blend of standard sidearms and nonlethal weaponry, including net projectors and sonic weapons. Boarding troopers usually act in concert with Crates, large, nonhumanoid assault droids. Spec Ops Guard commandos work best in close-quarters situations, but are perfectly competent in practically any scenario. Most are required to know something about technologies from across the Unknown Regions; piloting, especially starfighter and shuttle piloting; slicing; demolitions; sniping, and a host of other specialized fields. It is not uncommon for a well-rounded commando to be deployed alone for a complicated mission. Shau’ghunate Guard The Empress’ personal guard; also protects other dignitaries, including ambassadors and Congressbeings. Their numbers, including ship numbers, are unknown, but it is not likely that they maintain more than two or three cruiser-size ships. They are usually outfitted with the Command Tactical Implant. Templar The SIL's military cult, they worship the Prince-Archon and as such are completely loyal to the JE. Their military strength is unknown. Patriots The Patriots are Force-users, usually minor, who serve in many divisions and functions throughout the JEAF, diplomatic corps and other government offices. Household Guard An ancient tradition, the Household Guard are Honour Blades - weapons masters - and usually sai'mrai. They are the elite of the Shau’ghunate Guard. They are the most loyal, proven, honour-bound soldiers possible. Their job is to protect, not only the Shau'ghun, but his or her family, even extended family, as far as second cousins. Household Guard units evacuated G'shan Di'te from Varunda IX in the middle of an orbital bombardment that destroyed every major city on the jungle moon. They are usually outfitted with the Command Tactical Implant. In addition to their swords and assorted other weapons, each member of the Household Guard carries a Blooddrinker. Combat Arms Suit The K4 Barrakut Combat Arms Suit may be used by all of the above as necessary. Category: Jade Empire Chain of Command